


F8 -You Don't Turn Your Back On Family

by Ninjaboy13779546



Series: Ride or Die [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Brian Return F8, F/M, Revised Version, Roman - I'm Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaboy13779546/pseuds/Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Dom's gone rogue. The teams at a lost. Roman suggests calling Brian, but Letty refuses. But deep down she knows that they need more help, so they do. (Revised Version of F8 with Brian O'Conner)





	1. Brian Would Know What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little upset when they said that they were making a Fast and Furious 8 even though Paul Walker was gone. But I was so moved when Dom named his son Brain, but I still was sad that Brian O'Conner wasn't in there even though he was mentioned several times. So I decided to rewrite the movie with him in it. And I'd like to dedicate this Paul, Cody, and Caleb Walker. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts after Dom and Cipher had infiltrated Nowhere. I wrote this literally twenty minutes after I thought about this. So I hope it's good.

*****Nowhere(Aftermath of the Infiltration)*****

The team sat around the room contemplating the events that had just transpired. The base was just infiltrated by Cipher and Dom. She told that he was going as somewhat of a bodyguard, but it was more like he was there, just for Cipher to gloat. At first, it was just a theory, but he was sure of it when Cipher kissed him right in front of Letty. The whole team was hit pretty hard, but it was Letty that was hurt most of all.

As she sat there, Hobbs came around,"You okay?" He asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That wasn't him," She stated, "I don't know what she's got on him, but that wasn't Dom."

"Brian would know what to do," Roman said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"NO!" Letty exclaimed," We can't bring Brian and Mia into this. We agreed on that."

"I know." He replied. "But look at where at right now, Letty. We just our a**es handed to us by our own leader. We can't even take on Dom, let alone the female boogeyman. And don't forget, before Shaw or Hobbs found us, it was Brian who found you and Dom first."

It's true, Roman knew the team took a vote to keep Brian and Mia out of the picture should any more missions come up. But Roman knew that desperate times call for desperate measures.

"As much as I hate to say it, Rome's right," Tej said, standing up from the table, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Deep down, Letty knew they were right. She also knew that Brian would be more than willing to come out of retirement to help. The only thing she was afraid of, was losing her family again. Family was the most important thing to this team, and they were willing to do anything to keep that family whole. 

"Ok," Letty complied," Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the first chapter, hope you guys liked it. And I'm gonna keep going with this idea all the way to Fast 10. So stay tuned for the next chapter, we're gonna see Brian and Mia again! And little Jack too. See you guys later.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team returns to LA to ask Brian for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the next chapter. Just a side note, you may wanna get some tissues because this is gonna be a very emotional chapter. Enjoy.

*****O'Conner Residence, Los Angeles*****

In his room, 8-year-old Jack O'Conner  floor laden with LEGOs when his father, Brian O'Conner walks in. 

"Hey, you hungry, Jack?" He said kneeling down

"Yeah, Daddy, I am," Jack replied dropping his LEGOs.

"Well let's go, buddy. Momma's got lunch ready for us downstairs." So Brian picked up his son and headed downstairs. As they reached the end of the 

So Brian picked up his son and headed downstairs. As they reached the end of the stairs, [DING-DONG], the doorbell rang." All right, buddy, go help momma in the kitchen," Brian said setting his son down and pointing him towards the kitchen, to which the boy did. As the young O'Conner did, his father headed towards the door. When he opened the door, his face lit up instantly.

"Letty!" He said pulling his sister-in-law into a hug.

"Hey, Brian," She said returning the hug.

"Hey what about me?" Another voice said, "Don't I mean anything?"

Brian looked up to see Roman, Tej and the rest of the team walking towards them.

"ROME!" Brian said letting go of Letty and running to his two best friends. He snaked his arms around their necks and held on, to which the two hugged him back.

"Good to see ya, Rome." Brain said releasing from the hug initiated a bro shake.

"Right back at ya, bro," Roman replied.

"What up, O'Conner?" Tej said

"Not much, Tej. It's great to see you guys."

Walking up, Hobbs held out his hand for Brian to shake,"Good to see you, Brian."

"Thanks, Hobbs," Brian replied, accepting Hobb's handshake,"It's good to see you too."

Then, Ramsey walked up with a smile on her face and her arms open wide,"Good to see you again, Brian." She said.

"You too, Ramsey." He replied hugging her. 

A few feet away, a black van's door opened and out of it walked Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody. "Brian O'Conner, how's the domestic life treatin' ya?"

"It's not bad, who's the new guy?"

"That's my new right-hand man/assistant, Eric Reisner. But Roman calls him Little Nobody, and it's starting to stick," At hearing this, Reisner just shook his head.

"Anyway come on in, guys," Brian said, inviting his family in, "We were about to have lunch."

"Thanks, Brian, but we've got one more guy with us if that's ok." Mr. Nobody said.

"Sure, the more the merrier." 

After he said that, the back doors of the van opened, and out walked none other than Deckard Shaw. Suddenly, Brian's eyes became filled with red. He ran towards Shaw and punched square on the jaw. Before he could throw another one, Roman and Tej held him back.

"Easy, Brian!"Roman said, trying to calm his friend down, "He's with us."

"What?!" Brian asked in a both confused and disgusted tone.

"As much as I hate to say it, he is with us," Tej said, "Temporarily."

"Why?" Brain asked.

"That, Mr. O'Conner, is why we're here," Reisner said, "Why don't we go inside so we can talk about it."

Brian, done trying to lunge toward Shaw, looked at him as he wiped the blood from his lip. He definitely wasn't too happy that Shaw was still walking, especially after everything he'd put the team through. But since his friends said that it was important, he reluctantly accepted.

* * *

***O'Conner Residence, Living Room***

The team had come inside the house and sat down in the living room. Roman, Tej, and Ramsey took the couch, Hobbs sat on an ottoman, Mr. Nobody sat in a nice white cloth chair, while Little Nobody and Deckard remained standing.

"So what's this about, guys?" Brian asked looking at Shaw, "And why's he with you and not in prison?"

"Well, fortunately," Mr. Nobody started, "We can answer both of those questions with three simple words. Dom's gone rogue."

Brian's eyebrows furrowed at hearing this,"What're you talking about?"

"A few days ago, we were on a job in Berlin to get an EMP," Hobbs explained, "While we were escaping Dom crashed me into a fence and stole that EMP, and he's been missing ever since.

Brian's eye's widened at hearing this. He couldn't believe this. Dom would never go rogue, family was the most important thing to him. "That's bullsh**, Dom wouldn't do that," Brian stated.

"Unfortunately, it is true Brian," Nobody said, " And not only that but he's also working with a cyberterrorist.

"So Dom's gone and he's got an EMP," Brian said, still confused.

Yup," Hobbs replied, "And we've all made the top ten on Interpol's Most Wanted List. Except for Roman."

After that, the whole room busted out in laughter, except for Roman. "Really Hobbs? You gonna do me like that here, now?"

"Oh come on, Roman. We all know this is because you missed the cut." Tej said teasing his friend.

"What number did he come in at?" Brian asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Number 11," Tej answered letting laugh. Brian continued to laugh, as did everyone else. Until of course, Little Nobody cleared his throat and ruined the mood.  "Anyway, back on planet Earth, we still have a problem," He said, resulting in everyone to stop their laughter.

"What's rules here talking about?" Brian asked.

"Basically, the cyberterrorist Dom's working with is bent on world domination and we need to find him," Ramsey explained. 

"What about God's Eye?"

"That's what we did, but they infiltrated our new base and took it with them. So now we're at a loss."

"Well in that case, I'm in," Brian stated.

"No Brian," Letty blurted, "We just need to know how you found me and Dom when you first met us."

"I was a cop then, Letty. We found you by watching you for four months when you were hijacking trucks. But we don't have that long, we need to find Dom now."

"He's right!" A voice said. Everyone looked to the doorway of the living room to see Mia Toretto holding a baby girl in her arms.

"You need to find Dom and bring him home," she said walking over to Brian's and standing behind it," And you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Well, Brain, the choice is yours," Mr. Nobody said.

"Let's do this," He said with a grin, "Ride Or Die."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an emotional chapter to make because the feeling of Brian and Paul coming back to the franchise just gives me a lump in my throat. And Brian and Mia had their daughter!!!! I don't know what to name her so I'm open to suggestions from you guys. Hold onto your joysticks, the team's gonna hit the Toy Shop in the next chapter. See you then.


	3. Car Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team travel under the radar and arrive at the most beautiful garage on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, the team is introduced to the agency garage.

*****New York*****

"Move over, Brian," Roman complained.

"What's the matter with you?" Brian asked.

"I'm claustrophobic," Roman said making an excuse, "And why're we travelin' like this again?"

"Because Dom took God's Eye," Tej explained, clearly annoyed by his friend's constant complaining," So we need to stay off the grid."

* * *

*****Divalerio Seafood Warehouse Front*****

"But like this?" complained Roman, again.

The back door of a delivery truck went up to reveal the team making faces of disgust and covering their mouths and noses.

"Smell's a bit much," Brian said.

"You think!" Roman said, trying to hold down his lunch, "Look man. Before I throw up in my mouth, let me ask you, what're we doing here?"

"That's a good question, Roman," Little Nobody answered, "Let me show you." A huge door opened, revealing a big garage with shelves and shelves of beautiful cars. "Welcome to our new base of operations."

"No seriously what is this place?" Letty asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"This, is heaven," Tej said equally amazed.

"More like 'car' heaven, man," Brian said nudging his friend.

"It's the agency garage," Hobbs stated, "They call it The Toy Shop."

As the team walked in, their eyes were met by different models of cars and various other vehicles."

"This where we house every vehicle seized from drug dealers on the east coast," Reisner explained, "Now, Mr. Nobdy said that if we're gonna have a chance at catching Dom, we gonna have to be 'damn fast'. Figured this would help."

The team looked in every direction looking for the vehicle of their choice when Tej and Brian walked over to a tank.

"Hey, Rome come check this out!" Brian called out.

"What's up?" Roman asked.

"Look at this man, we got a tank," Tej said in a dazed tone, "750 Horsepower,6.6 liter V8 Duramax engine. With the [M153 CROWS](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_Remotely_Operated_Weapon_System) [remote weapon system](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remote_weapon_system) on top."

"You didn't get this from drug dealers," Ramsey said in an unbelieving voice.

"No. No that uh, that the United States Army lent me," Reisner said.

"See the army's developing machines like this that soldiers can drive from a mile away so that they can stay safe and alive," Tej said geeking out, "But luckily, there's a backup driver seat for those of us that like to get more, hands on."

"And I'm standing here wondering if this thing will fit in a valet section at Cheesecake Factory," Roman said with a devious smile.

Woah, Woah. No one is getting hands on." Little Nobody stated crushing Roman and Tej's happy thoughts, "She doesn't go on city streets."

Brian walked off to continue browsing when Roman looked up and saw a forklift holding an Orange 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago.

"Oh man, I'm in love," He said.

"Again, No," Little Nobody said, "That's a million dollar show car, the point is to not draw attention."

"It's reverse psychology," Roman said, with a yearning in his eyes," Dom would never see it coming."

"It's Neon Orange, The International Space Station would see it coming," Little Nobody retorted, " Go choose anything less conspicuous."

"No No no. Calibers- Man, this is ridiculous!"

"Not happening," Little Nobody said walking off.

"Hey, my man, you can put that down right there. This is a gift, real gift. I know what you're doing.I know what you're doing. I like your beard, Roman said trying to get on the old man's good side,"You're Blanta. Black Santa?"

But the man just sat there, with a look of annoyance.

"No, I'm serious. Put it down right here."

But the old man just shook his head. As Brian browsed, he saw a true vehicular vision. A Blue 2017 Nissan GT-R.

"Don't even think about it, O'Conner," Little Nobody said passing by.

"You like sucking the fun outta stuff, don't ya, Reisner?" Brian said.

So, being denied their dream vehicles, the team was forced to choose something more, as Little Nobody said, less conspicuous (aka boring) as they prepped for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Rome's got his eye's on his Lambo, but Brian's got his set on a new GT-R. That's right we're gonna have Brian driving a new Nissan. I'm literally watching Fate Of The Furious while writing this and I'm laughing the whole way. Still looking for suggestions on the name of Brian and Mia's daughter. So until next chapter, keep 'em coming.


	4. Derby In The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, the team go up against Dom on the streets of New York. And we get to see Brian ride that 1995 Toyota Supra MK IV JZA80 again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be featuring the car fight scene from the movie. Basically, everything will be the same, just rewritten to fit Brian in a big role. Also, this chapter will be revealing the name of Brian and Mia's daughter. So buckle up, and enjoy.

*****The Toy Shop*****

The team was prepping their vehicles when-"We got an army of cars driving themselves. Send backup! Send S.W.A.T! I don't care if you send the goddamn boy scout...- Just send up some help!"

"Now that's Dom," Letty said picking up a walkie.

 The team, Deckard, and Little Nobody jumped into their cars and revved out.

* * *

***The Streets of New York***

Dom had just hit the motorcade and stolen the nuclear launch codes. He was driving to meet up with Rhodes when he stopped.

"I think I know where my team's at," He said to Cipher.

 _"Where?"_ she asked.

"Right in front of me." Dom saw his entire team plus a newbie parked right in front of him, block his way. Hearing two engines behind him, he looked in the rearview mirror to see a Jaguar F-Type Coupe with Deckard Shawin it, and a 1995 Toyota Supra MK IV JZA80 with someone he definitely didn't expect to see.

"Brian? What's he doin' here?" Dom thought to himself. It wasn't until Cipher spoke that Dom came back in reality.

"This is on you," she said, resulting in Dom's mad face coming back, "Get outta there, Dom.

"It's over, Toretto," Hobbs said on an intercom, "Get your a** outta the car, now." Dom just responded by revving his engine, but that was all they needed to understand. "So that's how you wanna play this? Let's play."

All the cars started to rev showing that they weren't backing down.

"Don't do this, Dom," Letty said, hoping her husband could somehow hear her. But he didn't. He shifted the gear and charged forward. resulting in Little Nobody taking the bait.

"He's going for it," Little Nobody said taking the bait.

"What're you doing?" Letty exclaimed.

"It's a trap," Hobbs added. But Little Nobody was too quick to listen as Dom drove around him and halfway through a flower shop and onto another street. As he revved off, the team quickly turned their cars around and started chasing after him.

"Now I know what it feels like to be every cop ever chasing us," Tej said.

"Yeah, it's really compelling, ain't it?" Brian said, agreeing with his friend.

"I'm gonna get a little closer and I'm gonna pit him." Little Nobody stated.

"Oh, so you're just gonna pit Dom?" Roman said unbelievingly, "Little Nobody has clearly lost his little mind."

Dom tried to lose his team as he drove. Turning right at one intersection and right at another. But no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't shake'em.

"I'm on him," Little Nobody said, getting a little closer.

"Easy, work together," Hobbs said trying to warn him. But the rookie was too swift to act. Seeing his opportunity of escape, Dom drove through the bottom of some construction stands, causing them to fall. Little Nobody was getting closer but was too slow. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hobbs called out.

But it was too late. "Oh sh-," was all Little Nobody could get out before the stands fell on his car trapping him. In anger, he hit his wheel. The rest of the team turned and went around. 

"I'm taking the shortcut," Hobbs said as he drove through the wreckage. The others kept on going as they drove into a plaza. Letty went through a shopping center and Roman, Tej, and Ramsey went through a park.

"Right behind ya, Hobbs," Brian said driving close behind him. The others kept on going as they drove into a plaza. Letty went through a shopping center, carefully but swiftly driving around people. To make it easier, she steered the right half of the car onto a little rap and drove it on its side until she came out the other side. Meanwhile, Roman, Tej, and Ramsey went through a park.

"Look out!" Ramsey shouted from her seat as Tej drove quickly and evaded the people in the park, "Watch those people!"

"Big Sexy coming through!" Roman cockily shouted as he followed Tej.

 When Letty came out the other side, the car landed on all fours, and there was Dom who was surprised that she caught up to him. She drove right next to him and looked right at him. They held that look for a while until Dom hit his NoS, speeding away.

"Not this time, Dom," she said pulling up a lever and pushing a red button on it. The button released a grappling hook which latched onto the back of Dom's car. Realizing this, Dom drove side to side, trying to lose her, but she held on. Tej and Ramsey caught up and shot their line as well. Tej slammed down on the brakes, trying to slow Dom down, but his car was dragged forward.

"Watch the drag or the line will snap!" She informed him, so he let off the brakes and just drove as their car and Letty's were pulled by Dom. Dom eventually came to an intersection but stopped because he saw Brian and Hobbs coming on his left, Shaw on his right, and Roman in front. they all stopped and shot their lines at Dom. Brian and Hobb's lines latched onto Dom's left door, Shaw's on the left, and Roman's line latched onto the grill of the GTX.

"Stretch him out, hold him!" Hobbs told the others. So the team shifted their cars in reverse to hold Dom and held their places. They were pulling so hard that the rear tires were on fire.

"There's gotta be about 2000 Horse Power in that thing," Hobbs stated.

"Try 3000!" Tej said correcting him.

"Nah, try four!" Brian said correcting them both.

But the GTX kept getting stronger and the engine louder.

"Try five," Shaw said correcting all three of them.

Cipher watched as Dom was trapped between his team and she was getting a bit angry. "Get outta there!" she commanded.

"I'm working on it!" Dom replied.

"Stop working on it and do it!"

Dom twisted a knob, flicked a switch, and pushed a button, activating his second tank of NOS. With the added strength of the NOS, Dom backed a bit, pulling Roman forward, then he shifted the gear, and sped towards him.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! This is my Bentley!" pleaded Roman, but Dom crashed into his grill. Roman then backed up, but so did Dom. When Dom backed up far enough, he stopped. There was a tug and Roman's Bently flipped over and landed on its roof like a pancake. A very whiny pancake. Roman was still inside, screaming and crying because his precious car had been wrecked.

Next, Dom elbowed his door which sent it flying, making Hobbs and Brian go back really quick. Hobbs' truck backed over a car, hit a lamp pole and flipped onto its left side. Brian's car went back as well. Before he could hit the brakes, it collided with another car, finally stopping. Then, Dom put his car in reverse, pulling Shaw, Letty, and Tej and Ramsey making all three of their cars, including Dom's to flip and crash into each other.

"Get that case and run," Cipher commanded as she watched this play out.

Dom slowly but swiftly crawled out of his car, grabbed the case and ran down another street. Brian opened his eyes to see Dom running and Shaw chasing him. So he jumped out of his car and caught up to Shaw as they both chased Dom.

"Dom, Stop!" Brian called out, to which Dom did.

"What're you doin' here, Brian?" Dom asked, slowly turning around.

"I'm here for my family," Brian stated, referring to him. He knew Dom felt the same way, but under the circumstances, he wasn't so sure if Dom felt the same way anymore. But he wasn't gonna give up.

"Why're you doing this, Dom?"

"Same reason as you, Buster. For my family." Brian scrunched his eyebrows at that. What did Dom mean by that? He and the team were Dom's family. So what other family could he be talking about?

"What're you talkin' about?" Brian asked.

"You'll find out soon, O'Conner."

"You know we can't let you go, Dom."

"This is something I have to do Brian, and you can't stop me," Dom said as started to walk off.

"You wanna bet on that?" Shaw said walking towards him.

Dom swiftly turned around with a gun in hand and pointed it at them, making them stop in their tracks. The two of them stood there, Brian with his hands up halfway, and Shaw with his hands down, waiting for something to happen as they stood their ground and starred Dom down.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Take it easy, Dom, you don't have to do this." Brian said trying to calm his brother-in-law down with his hands up. The tension was high as Dom's eyes kept going back and forth between Brian and Shaw.

"Well are we gonna stand around here all day, or are we gonna something?" Shaw asked not even flinching.

"What, you thought this was gonna be a street fight?" Dom said pointing it at Shaw.

"What're you waiting for, Toretto?"

Dom smirked as he took the safety off getting ready to fire.

"Dom, DON'T!" Brian exclaimed.

* * *

Hobbs had finally climbed out of his truck and followed the duo chasing Dom. He stopped in the middle of the street, seeing Dom point a gun at them. What he saw next shocked him. Dom fired the gun three times, twice at Shaw, and once at Brian.

"NO!" He shouted as he saw the two fall to the ground. He heard the sound of sirens and was about to run when he saw Brian slowly get up. So he ran towards him and helped him up and the two of them ran as Letty came behind Dom, grabbed the case and ran.

"Letty, Stop!" He screamed, but she didn't. He chased all the way down an alley when he finally stopped and fired a shot towards the sky, which made Letty stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and stared at her husband.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I know one thing. You love me," she stated confidently, "And you are not gonna shoot me."

Dom just stood there and stared at her teary-eyed. She was right though. On top of all the bad he's done, he would never ever shoot his beloved. Confident in her statement, Letty walked off. And Dom made no motion to stop her. As Letty turned the corner, Rhodes pushed her against the wall, grabbed her gun, threw it away and pointed his own at her.

"You should've given him the case, because I won't chase you," He said pulling on the case but her grip didn't even loosen. "Okay, I'll just take it from a dead girl."

He turned the safety off and pointed it at Letty's head. Before he could pull the trigger, a gun was pointed at his head.

"You willin' to die for it?" Dom asked holding the gun at Rhodes.

Rhodes decided to just take it. But when he pulled on it, Letty just yanked it back. So Rhodes looked back to Dom with a 'Well?' type look. So Dom looked at Letty who looked back at him. And after staring at him with his stoic eyes, she sighed and finally let go.

"Let's go then," Rhodes said to Dom, walking off. 

Dom put down his gun and walked off. When he did, Letty broke down and wept against the wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!! Dom shot Shaw AND Brian. Who saw that coming?! How'd you guys like that? Don't worry, more's on the way. Also, slight question, a lot of you know that Ludacris worked with Justin Bieber on the iconic song Baby, right? Well, do you guys think I should bring Bieber into the franchise as a guy Tej once knew a while back? Not in this story but in another one. Just a suggestion. I'm not making any decisions until you guys give me your opinions. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. L8ter


	5. Anything For Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team recuperates after taking a real hard hit, and Brian calls Mia and tells her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts when the team is back at the base, plus there will be an added scene where Brian calls Mia, similar to the scenes in Fast & Furious and Furious 7. I figured it would be good for you readers to see another tender Brian and Mia scene. Enjoy

*****The Toy Shop*****

The team sat around contemplating the events that just happened. Brian had walked over to them from getting patched up. Even though he got shot, he just got grazed. 

"You a'ight, man?" Roman asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good," Brian replied, "It's just a flesh wound."

The team stayed quiet until Little Nobody walked in.

"Anything?" Hobbs asked.

"They're gone," He replied, shaking his head, "And DOD(Department of Defense) confirmed it was a nuclear football. He's got an EMP and nuclear launch codes. I don't know what it is, but they're building towards something."

"And Deckard?"

There was a silence before Little Nobody answered,"He didn't make it."

The whole team was shocked. They never thought they would feel bad about losing their former enemy-turned-ally. Hobbs got up and paced about, right before he let out a shout of anger. As he did, he punched a wall and walked off, leaving a huge dent in it. The rest of the team looked up in surprise as Hobbs walked off. They stayed quiet for a while until Brian walked off and decided to call Mia.

* * *

*****Cipher's Untraceable Plane*****

Dom walked towards Elena's cell in hopes of finally getting her and leaving.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dom," He heard Cipher say through the intercom, "When push came to shove, you were gonna let Letty walk away with the codes."

"You got the codes!" Dom retorted.

"Rhodes got the codes," she said correcting him.

"Yeah after I did all the hard work, all he did was hold a gun up to my wife's head. I had to hurt my team, including my brother-in-law. Y'know how hard that was for me to do?"

"Seemed pretty easy to me, but nonetheless you made a choice to let Letty go. And now I have to make one of my own."

Cipher emerged from the darkness of the cell holding little Marcos. When the lights in the cell came on, Dom could see Elena tied to a chair and her mouth duct-taped, and Rhodes standing beside her.

"They are adorable, aren't they?" Cipher said taunting him, "God, I hope I don't hurt him."

When she said that, Dom looked up from Marcos to Cipher with the look of a killer in his eyes."Look, psychotic, I did everything you asked me to do," He said with annoyance and anger in his voice, "Don't do this."

"This is your doing."

"MY DOING?!" Dom screamed unbelievingly. He was about to say something else when he heard his son babble 'Da Da'. He was so entranced by his son's innocence that he almost cried. "Please don't hurt him, I'm begging you."

"I don't want you to beg! I want you to learn."

"LEARN WHAT?"

"I understand why you did what did, I really do." She said. "But it was the wrong choice, this is the consequence of that."

After she said that, Rhodes pulled out a gun and cocked it. Dom could hear her pleading for mercy through the tape. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Dom said trying to reason with them, but then he saw Rhodes point the gun at Elena. "No, DON'T!"

Then the gun went off. The sounds made little Marcos start to cry. And all Dom could do was watch as he saw his ex-girlfriend/friend die, but also as he felt a part of himself go.

* * *

*****The Toy Shop*****

Brian pulled out his phone and pressed the Caller ID button for Mia. 

* * *

*****O'Conner Residence, Los Angelos*****

Mia sat in the living room watching as Little Jack and her and Brian's daughter, Daisy Giselle Toretto O'Conner. She looked away from her children and to the TV as a breaking news report on a vehicular war going on in New York.

"Dom," she whispered, knowing that it was talking about her brother and her family. She kept on watching until her phone rang. When she saw it was Brian, she immediately flipped the answer button.

"Brian! Baby are you ok?" she said

"Hey Mia," He replied, "Yeah I'm okay, but we all took a hit."

 "Yeah I just saw the news, it said he hit a motorcade in New York and stole a football, is that true?" 

"Um... Yeah, it's true. Dom's definitely gone rogue."

"Brian whatever it takes, you guys catch Dom and bring him home."

"I will," He promised, "How's Jack and little Daisy?"

"(chuckle) I'm watching them right now. They're playing right in front me," She said with a chuckle. "They miss you."

"Don't worry I'll be home soon. We'll be having one of those family barbeques with the whole team again."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Alright, I gotta go, but I'll call ya later, okay?"

"Okay, I love you, Brian."

"Love you too, Mia. Oh, and uh, kiss Jack and Daisy for me."

"I will, bye Brian."

"Bye, Mia," she heard him say before hanging up.

* * *

*****The Toy Shop*****

Brian hung up and walked back over to the team.

"Can you pull up the footage from that guy in the alley?" He heard Letty ask Tej and Ramsey.

"Traffic Cams," Ramsey said to Tej.

"I gotchu," He replied knowingly. He pulled up his laptop and hacked into the city's security feed. When he was done, a picture of Rhodes showed up on the big screen.

"I knew it," Letty said getting up.

"What you know this guy?" Brian asked pointing to the picture on the screen.

"Yeah, that's Conner Rhodes. I met him when I was working with Shaw's brother," Letty explained, "He wanted us to get the Nightshade device for him."

"Conner Rhodes," Ramsey said as she researched the guy. "He's also linked to someone I'd quite like to forget."

On the screen was the man who had kidnapped her back in 2014. "It's Mose Jakande," Hobbs stated walking over to the group, " The warlord who tried to get God's Eye."

"Which means that's twice that Dom's messed up Cipher's business." Tej added.

"Which means that this is a revenge story against Dom," Brian said furthering their points. The team stayed quiet as they thought about the new information they just found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made that Brian/Mia scene up as I was writing this, it was completely spur-of-the-moment. I know I said I was taking suggestions on the name of Brian and Mia's daughter, but I named her Daisy as a reference to Paul's daughter Meadow. I think they would've liked that. But let me know what you guys think. Love you guys, and see you l8ter.


	6. There Are No Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so since this scene was really short, I wasn't really sure if it was necessary to write. But then I thought, 'Hey, anything for Paul', right? So hope you guys enjoy even though this is really short.

*****The Toy Shop*****

The team was working still trying to find Cipher and fortunately, they were having a bit more success.

"The problem we have with tracking Cipher is there's nothing to trace. Now we have Rhodes' information," Ramsey said typing away.

"And we're getting snapshots of his data before it's scrubbed off the net," Tej added.

While searching through the data, a few more things came up.

"That looks like somebody's bank accounts," Roman said pointing at one of the squares that had numbers, "So why don't we just-"

"It's a longitude," Hobbs said, cutting him off, "Given the fact that Dom hit the Russian Motorcade safe to say it's Russia, go ahead and bring up the map."

To which Tej did. Pretty soon a map of Russia came up with a few location pins. "Great, let's start here and run the possibilities.Yalta, Poltava.

"Yalta, Poltava," Tej said naming off a few locations, "Looks like they just threw letters together."

"Kinda like a crossword puzzle," Brian added.

"Yeah, look at that one, Konyert."

"It's Vladovin," a voice said correcting them. All heads turned and looked up to see Mr. Nobody walking down a set of stairs.

All heads turned and looked up to see Mr. Nobody walking down a set of stairs.

"What're you doing here?" Little Nobody asked.

"Told you I was gonna check in on you from time to time to see you how you're doing," Mr. Nobody replied, "By the way, not so hot."

But there's nothing in Vladovin," Ramsey said, "It's just ice.

That's funny. Could've sworn there was a secret Russian naval base where they retrofitted cold war Submarines. Well, technically, it's not Russian anymore. The base was taken by a terror group of military separatists about a month ago, and the Russians haven't taken it back yet," Mr. Nobody explained, "So there is a little window of opportunity here."

"Russian submarines, nuclear football, it sounds like everything we do our legs gonna be blown off," Roman said in a somewhat worried voice.

"It sounds like you're still Number 11 on the list," Tej said teasing his friend.

"It sounds like you've changed since you lil' punk a** facial hairs done came in," Roman retorted. Tej chuckled at that and rubbed his chin, feeling his newly grown beard.

"Aww come on, Rome. We both know that you're just jealous that you can't grow any hair on your face except for the little peach fuzz on the top of your lip," Brian said pinching his friend's chin.

"Oh, you're really funny, Brian," Roman said sarcastically.

"Guys... guys. Hey, we gotta call this in all the way up the chain," Little Nobody said trying to get them back on track.

"That's good thinking champ. Except... unfortunately the Russian Minister of Defense. Got himself involved in a little incident on US territory and two governments aren't talking to each other for a while. By the time they do, it will be too late," Mr. Nobody explained, "So, any other suggestions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Hobbs said, "How about we just stop them ourselves?"

"You're talking about a Russian Naval Base-" Little Nobody said, but Mr. Nobody cut him off.

"Separatists."

"Whatever, it's suicide."

"It's stopping World War 3," Hobbs retorted, "What's it gonna be rook? You gonna close your eyes on this one too? Pray that the apocalypse doesn't come knocking on your mama's front door? Or are you're gonna saddle up, be a man and save the entire goddamn world."

After hearing that, Little Nobody smirked and picked up a crowbar, "You know what? I think I figured it out," He said.

"What's that?" Mr. Nobody asked.

"Rule number three."

"Which is?"

"There are no rules," He said taking the crowbar and braking a glass cabinet full of car keys. Both Hobbs and Mr. Nobody laughed with joy, happy that the newbie finally understood that you don't always do every single thing by the book.

"Look who finally put on the big boy panties." Brian said smiling.

"What'd I tell ya, Luke? I knew he'd get it in three." Mr. Nobody said smiling.

"Aerial transport leaves in an hour. Take whatever vehicle you want, all bets are off."

"ALL BETS ARE OFF?" Brian, Tej, and Roman said, jumping out of their chairs. This meant that they could get their dream vehicles. Brian got his Nissan GT-R, Tej got his tank, and Roman got his Lambo.

"Do Svidaniya(Good Bye)," Mr. Nobody said bidding them farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who think that Brian was in on Dom and Deckard's plan, I wanna take this time to say that it's not true. Brian doesn't know anything about it. So I hope that clears up a few things. Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and trust me, there will be more coming. L8ter.


	7. F&F On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to Russia to try and stop Dom, but they get met with something they didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokey, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but that's because this is gonna be a looooong chapter. I put a few new things in so that Brian could fit in, so I hope you guys like it.

*****Vladovin, Russia*****

The air was cold and felt like a thousand needles to the skin. The only thing out there was snow and ice. For miles and miles, nothing but snow and ice. Unless you counted the base that was that a few miles away from the team. They looked down from the hill that they were perched. Behind them were their cars.

There was Hobb's Ice Ram,

Brian's GT-R,

 

Letty's Rally Fighter,

Roman's Lambo,

Tej's Tank,

and Little Nobody's Subaru.

 

As they looked down onto the base, Hobbs turned to Letty and said,"Letty, I don't like telling you this one bit, but the games changed. Before we were just trying to catch Dom, but now after all this, I want you to know that if I have to, I'm gonna put him down."

"Then you'll have to take us both down," she replied, to which Hobbs nodded his head understanding.

"I'm freezing," complained Roman, "I'm freezing man. This ain't for me. I come from a different kind of lifestyle brah. Ladies know me. I tried to take a piss, I try to take a piss, I ain't even recognize myself."

"Now that's entirely too much information," Tej said shaking his head.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, one thing is for sure. Dom's gotta be either working with them or making a trade cause no one will be this insane to hit this place without a damn army," Little Nobody said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Letty replied smiling.

Hearing a car engine in the distance, the team looks down towards the base to see a Chargerrevving towards the base.

"Speak of the Devil," Hobbs said, looking through the binoculars and seeing that it was Dom.

* * *

After watching Dom drive into the base and after hearing gunshots, there was the sound of a ping on Tej's tablet. Looking at it, he noticed that it said that a sub had been taken over by Cipher.

"Damn!" He said,"I think Cipher just rebooted that Sub to slave its command system."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Roman asked.

In Layman's terms, he just carjacked a submarine," Ramsey explained, "We can't let it get away. There's the control room. If you can get me into that warehouse, I can tap with network and counter-hack Cipher. Keep it from flowing into the water."

"No, what we need to do is get me on that sub," Tej retorted, "I find the weapon's room and I can pull the lunch chip before she can fire any of those nukes."

"That is too  crazy."

"Well what you're saying is too dangerous."

Then they all saw and heard an explosion.

"Well we better choose quick, cause it's gettin' crazy down there," Brian said looking through the binoculars.

"Brian's right, so we're gonna do both," Hobbs stated. The team got up from their position and jumped into their vehicles.

* * *

 "Knock, Knock!" Hobbs said as he drove through the wall of the base, making a way for him and the team to enter into the base. Once they drove in, they were met with multiple shots from the soldiers, but they were held back by Hobbs and Letty as Little Nobody, Brian, Tej and Roman run onto the sub.

"I got you covered. GO, GO, GO!" Little Nobody said, letting the trio go in first. As the four made their way through the sub, a door suddenly closed, separating Tej from the three. They tried to reopen it but Little Nobody stopped them saying," Guys we've gotta find the chip, go!"

The tree scrambled, searching different parts of the room trying to find the nuke chip.

 _"Tej, I can't stop her, you're gonna have to pull that chip,"_ Ramsey said on the walkie.

"I can't," He replied, "This thing's gone into attack mode. The door's not gonna open until you guys pull the chip!"

"We're trying!" Brian exclaimed.  

"Tej we got no idea what the hell we're looking for," Roman complained. As they searched, the three teammates found something different that they thought was the chip and pulled it out. Once they did, the lights in the room went red and alarms started blaring.

"What in the hell are guys doing?!" Tej yelled into the walkie.

"It wasn't me! OK?" Roman said trying to put whatever it was he pulled back, as did Brian and Little Nobody.

"Tej, could you give us another hint as to what we're looking for?!" Brian asked exasperatedly.

"It'll be labeled guidance, go!" Tej instructed.

"Ok I got something," Roman said.

"What?" Little Nobody asked.

"It says, 'Hecxshlack, Slecskbck, Smokbizthak, Metthahck? Do you understand that?" 

"Nah, it sounds like you're speakin' a whole new language to me," Tej said scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Yeah, Romanese," Brian said jokingly.

"Shut up Brain!" Roman yelled.

The three continued to search for the chip quickly when Tej said, "Nuke's goin' hot!"

* * *

_"She's tryin' to fire this thing!"_

"Roger that, we're movin' out," Hobbs replied through the walkie.

* * *

_"Disable the nuke."_

"Roman, what're you seein' man? Come on, talk to me!" Little Nobody said.

"I ain't seeing sh**, I'm holdin' on!" Roman replied.

"Come on Rome, quit being a baby and help us out!" Brian said to his friend. Reluctantly, Roman complied. As they continued, the sub started to rock like an earthquake and a red light started blinking. "What the hell is goin' on?!" Roman cried.

"We're about to launch a nuclear missile is what the hell is goin' on," Tej replied, "Pull the damn chip!"

"Tej, is there anything else in here that could help us?" Brian asked frantically, "The color of a button, or maybe a blinky red button or something?"

Thinking quickly, Tej banged hit his head a few times before, "Wait, countdown. COUNTDOWN! Look for a countdown!"

"What countdown?" Roman asked

"The missiles need to activate to launch, Tej explained, "The countdown won't be in Russian!"

Searching frantically, the trio went all over the room until little Nobody found and was about to pull it when Roman stopped him. So he went back to looking. Finally seeing some numbers, he quickly pulled out the chip. As soon as he did, the blaring alarm stopped as did the flickering red lights and the regular lights came back on.

"I got it!" Little Nobody said triumphantly.

* * *

The access door opened and the four climbed out.

"Move yo a**, Roman!" Tej exclaimed from the bottom.

When they finally made it off the sub, they saw the rest of the team waiting for them.

"You alright?" Letty asked them.

"Yeah, we're all good," Brian replied with a thumbs up.

"You kiddin' me!" Roman shrieked, "There's nothing alright about any of this! Let's go!"

"What about the missiles?" Ramsey asked with a large amount of worry on her tongue.

Little Nobody stopped and pulled out the chip from behind his back, "We got it," He said panting frantically, "No nukes for her."

"Hell yeah," Hobbs said holding out his fist for a fist-bump, to which Little Nobody did as well, "Let's roll."

The team jumped into their cars and headed for the exit of the base. When they were a few feet away, Tej saw multiple trucks and Jeeps heading right for them.

"Guys, we got company!" He said, "A lot of company!"

The team looked out their windows and saw an army of trucks chasing them as they drove out of the base.

"Alright team, here's the plan," Hobbs started, "There's a sea lock at the opening of the bay. We get there first at close it, we can stop that submarine from escaping into open water, and disappearing forever."

Using the info from Hobbs, Ramsey typed away on her laptop until the coordinates for the sea lock came up on the screen,"I've got the location it's ten miles southwest," She said.

"Ten miles?" Little Nobody exclaimed, "We're not gonna make it ten SECONDS!"

They revved out of the base led by Roman who was having problems driving on the ice.

"This is not good!" He screamed as his Lambo spun out of control.

"What's the matter, Roman?" Tej asked teasingly, "Forgot your snow tires?"

"Nah man, it's his chrome rims he forgot!" Brian added laughing.

Roman still spun out of control as his team passed him.

"Lovin' that Lambo now?" Letty asked with a smirk.

Finally gaining control of his car, Roman stirred himself toward his team and crossed himself as he got closer. As he tried to catch up, he heard gunshots and saw that they were targeted at him.

"Why're they shooting at ME?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe cause you're in an orange Lamborghini, I don't know," Tej sarcastically said.

"SHUT UP TEJ!"

* * *

*****From A Distance*****

Dom had a good view of what was happening. He felt guilty just sitting there as the team was chased, they could get hurt...or worse. His grip on the joystick shifted.

"Dom, do you really wanna put that car in gear?" He heard Cipher ask.

Rhodes glared at Dom, clicked his gun and pointed it at him.

"Do it," Rhodes said taunting

Remembering why he was here, Dom put the car in park.

* * *

The trucks were still shooting at the team but Roman was taking most of the fire.

"Roman, get in front of me and Brian, we'll cover ya," Tej told his friend.

Roman sped up and did as he was told. As he passed Tej and Brian, Tej had started to take most of the fire.

"Alright! Y'all wanna play rough? Now it's my turn!" He said maniacally.

He tapped on the tanks computer and repositioned the gun on top towards the trucks. Tapping a button, the tank started firing. The bullets were causing two trucks to collide with each other and flip over. Seeing this, Tej laughed triumphantly.

The team continued to head for the sea lock when Roman heard a weird chainsaw-like noise. Looking to his right he saw snowmobiles and more trucks heading straight for them.

"Guy, we got snowmobiles on the right," Roman said.

The snowmobiles were joining the trucks and the men who were on them started firing at them.

"They're gonna flank us!" Letty exclaimed.

The caravan of trucks and snowmobiles were almost on them when out of nowhere, Hobbs rammed one of the trucks with his.

"No they ain't!" He said with a smirk. He rejoined the team but held back so that his truck could take most of the fire. 

Roman was driving when noticed one of the trucks had missiles on it, or more specifically, on HIM.

"Oh sh**!" He said trying to speed up. The truck targeted him and fired one. Roman tried to move out of the way but went in the wrong direction. The missile hit the ice, but it caused a rift which made Roman start to slip into the ice.

"TEJ!" He screamed.

"Roman, hold tight we're on the way!" Tej replied as he and Brian sped up.

Roman slowly started to slip further into the water as he tried to drive away from the rift but to no avail. "I don't wanna go swimmin'! No!"

Tej drove up beside the Lambo with Brian on right behind him, turning the grappling hook on the gun on the tank towards the Lambo, he shot it through Roman's driverside door, missing his leg by centimeters.

"Really Tej?" Roman whines. His car sinks further into the water until it disappears below the ice.

"ROME!" Brian yells out to his friend.

The water starts to fill the car and Roman jerks at the feeling of the cold water touching his legs.

"Roman, grab your door!" Tej ordered.

"Tej!"

"Grab the door, Roman!"

"It's so cold! Oh sh**!"

Tej quickly turns left to try and pull his friend out of the water. The whole team looks to try to find him until the line jolts and out of the water comes a screaming Roman. Everybody cheered when they saw their friend. But the joy was shortlived when the sound of gunshots came up behind them again.

"WHAT IS GOIN' ON?!" Roman whines as he's pulled by Tej's tank. The trucks and snowmobiles get closer and started to fire at Roman.

"Rome, I'm coming up behind you buddy, hang on," Brian said as he sped up.

He came up behind Roman and took out one of the snowmobiles. He laughed as covered his friend but was still taking fire.

"Get me off of this thing!" Roman continued to scream, "Brian! Tej!Somebody help me!"

The same truck came up and fired another missile at the three.

"Oh sh**!" Brian exclaimed as he and Tej split up.

The missile missed them, but it cut the line that connected the tank to Roman's door of which he was still holding onto. Slowly sliding to a stop, Roman picked up the door and used as a shield as the guys on the snowmobiles were still shooting at him. As they got closer, Roman got ready to hit them.

"Alright, I've enough of this sh**!" He said wacking one of the guys off the snowmobiles with the door. Quickly grabbing the unconscious man's gun, he shot the four other guys on the three remaining snowmobiles. "Number 11 my ass!"

Hearing another engine, He turned around to see Hobbs coming up beside him.

"Yo shrinkage, we got a sub to catch. Get in!" He said.

Roman jumped in and the two drove off to rejoin the team.

"Rome, you good?" Brian asked on the radio.

"Yeah I'm good, for now," Roman replied.

As they rejoined the team, more trucks came up behind them. One of them armed with multiple missiles.

"We got another problem!" Little Nobody said, "That trucks got enough missiles to take us all out."

"Then don't give'em a target," Hobbs said, "Everyone get up in front of us, lineup and we'll take the hit."

"WHAT?!" Roman exclaimed, "I need to switch cars right now!"

The team followed the instructions and drove into a single file formation. Looking in his rearview mirror, Hobbs saw that the truck was getting ready to fire. Thinking quickly, he pulled a lever which made the snowplow attachment which was in front of them move over on to their back. The truck targeted and fired a missile.

"Roman, here comes the bad part," Hobbs warned.

"What?" Roman asked confusingly.

Just as Hobbs had hoped, the missile hit the snowplow but left it completely destroyed.

"Hang in there guys, we're almost to the lock!" Ramsey told them.

"It's easy for you to say when yo a** ain't on fire!" Roman exclaimed.

As they got closer to their destination, Brian noticed more trucks caught up to them.

"Guys we got more trucks coming up on us." He said.

One of them had managed to get close enough and started aiming at the team.

"They're lockin' on!" Tej exclaimed

"Sorry guys got no tricks left," Hobbs said in a down voice.

"What do we do now?" Ramsey asked.

"We start prayin," Tej said.

As the team was about to get blasted, a Charger came up and rammed the back of the missile-armed truck causing it to fire all its missiles, but they hit the other trucks.

"Hell yeah!" Roman cried out.

"Yeah Dom!" Brian cheered," How you like them apples!" 

The rest of the team saw the Charger joining them.

"There's Dom," Ramsey said. Letty looked back to see her husband driving with them.

"What is this guy on our side now?" Little Nobody asked.

"Who the hell cares he just saved our a**," Tej said defending their leader, "Good to be ridin' witchu you again, man."

Dom passed everyone until he was driving alongside Letty's car. She looked over to him to see him smiling at her. She smiled in return, happy that her husband was back on the good side. As the reunited team was approached the lock, a truck blew up behind them and a torpedo flew out of the ice and slid alongside Hobbs and Roman.

"Take the wheel," Hobbs told Roman.

"I ain't takin' sh**!" Roman retorted.

"Take the wheel!"

Hobbs jumped out but held onto the door and landed on his feet, kinda like waterskiing, but on ice.

"What're you doin'?" Roman asked, "This is crazy!"

"Speed up!" Hobbs told him.

Roman complied, as he did, he saw Hobbs put his hand on the torpedo.

"Left and back!"

"What?" Roman screamed

"Turn the goddamn wheel to the left, really quickly," Hobbs exasperatedly explained.

As Roman jerked the wheel left, Hobbs pushed the torpedo away from them and into another truck, blowing it up.

"Boom baby!" Tej cheered.

The team continued to drive when suddenly, the trucks behind them were lifted into the air by the sub they were trying to stop as it burst out of the ice.

"Oh sh**!" Tej said

"We're gonna need a bigger truck," Hobbs stated.

They tried to go faster but the sub kept on gaining on them.

"It's right under us, get out the way!" Roman yelled.

Listening to his friend, Hobbs sped up, but the sub came up from underneath them making it harder for them to drive as the ice was cracking beneath them.

"Get us outta here!"

"Why are you always yelling?" Hobbs asked slightly annoyed but acknowledged what his friend said, or screamed rather.

"This b*tch is crazy," Letty stated.

"LOOK OUT!" Ramsey screamed pointing at a plack of ice that they were speeding towards. Seeing it, Letty quickly turned to the left missing it. Looking back, she saw how close it was getting as it took out the last truck that had been trailing them this whole time.

"That's not good," she said, "That's not good!"

"Please tell me there's nothing to worry about!" Ramsey begged

"We got this," Letty said confidently.

She stomped on the gas and pushed a button activating the springs on the tires, causing it to fly through the air and land safely with the rest of the team. Letty laughed triumphantly as they rejoined the team, while Ramsey let out a sigh of relief.

"That's my girl," Dom said smiling.

They kept on until they got further away from it.

"The sub's too close, we ain't making it to the base in time," Hobbs said.

"We're just gonna let it get away?" Ramsey said confusingly.

"Not if I know Dom," Letty said once again sounding confident in her husband.

They all turned to the right, heading away from the lock.

* * *

 

*****Cipher's Plane*****

"You lose, Dom," Cipher said smugly.

 _"I destroyed two of your teams, I killed your redheaded boyfriend, and I put two killers on your untraceable plane,"_ Dom retorted, _"You lost the minute you interrupted my honeymoon, now guess who I'm comin' for?"_

"Put a heatseeker on him now," Cipher commanded, "NOW!"

* * *

 

A panel opened on the sub, revealing a heatseeker missile, which aimed and fired at the team.

"That's a goddamn heatseeker comin' at us!" Hobbs exclaimed.

"What do we do?"  Brian asked.

"Peel off!" Dom told them, "Head to the shore!"

The team reluctantly drove away from their leader while Dom stayed on course.

"Alright, come and get it," He said taking a deep breath.

The missile followed him as he drove towards a small hill, went up and turned around heading for the sub.

* * *

 

*****Cipher's Plane*****

Realizing what Dom was doing, Cipher jumped out of her seat.

"Nononono, dive," She commanded, "DIVE!"

 _"This, this is for my_ son, _"_ Dom stated.

* * *

Dom sped up and drove up the side of the sub, but the back of the Charger was knicked, causing it to land on its side and flip over multiple times.

"DOM!" Letty screamed.

Dom quickly jumped out and rolled to a stop. The missile had hit the sub which exploded sending fire right towards Dom. As Dom covered his face, ready to accept his fate, the team rolled in and stopped right in front of Dom, shielding him from the flames.

When the smoke cleared, Dom stood up to see Letty walking towards him.

"You know I never left you, Letty," He said hugging her like his life depended on it, cause in a way, it kinda did.

"I know," She replied hugging him back.

"And you know I never will."

"I know."

They hugged for a while until Dom saw Brian standing there with a smile.

"I thought we agreed that you were down," Dom said breaking the hug with Letty. She smiled as he said that.

"That's what I said," Letty added, "That we weren't gonna drag you into this life again."

"Yeah, I know. But a good friend of mine once told me,'You don't turn your back on family, even when they do,'" Brian said quoting Dom's words from back in London. "Plus, you know I miss the bullets."

Dom and Letty laugh at this and pull Brian into a hug. 

"Good to have you back, Dom," Brian said breaking the hug and walking back over to the cars. As he walked off, Dom turned his attention back to Letty.

"I have so much to tell you," He said smiling.

"Yeah you do, and you can star with that b*tch," Letty said before kissing her husband.

"Now that, is Dominic Toretto," Roman said looking at Dom and Letty kissing," Hey Dom, just pointing it out there, that we need to get outta here. 'Cause there's all kind of nuclearism happenin' under dis ice."

"Relax," Tej said reassuring his friend," Without those trigger chips, those nukes are harmless."

"Ok, so we good then. Let me go on and get my young selfie levels up." Hobbs laughed and shook his head at that.

"You realize this is classified, right?" Little Nobody asked.

"Not today," Roman said holding up his phone, taking his selfie.

"Unbelievable."

"A'ight, now can we get up outta here now? I'm freezin'... And hungry," Roman said closing his door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it, guys. I hope you found this chapter both action-packed and emotional. That part where Brian quoted Dom was something I decided to do right off the top of my head, it seemed to do the title of this story justice. Also, I decided to recycle parts from my failed F&F mini-oneshot I'm Hungry, hope it fits here better than it did there. But anywho, to quote Cyborg, 'Ride ain't over yet'! We still got two more parts, one more chapter, and an epilogue. So hang on, it's coming.


	8. Family Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team relaxes in New York for a family barbeque... Just like Brian promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, my favorite part of the Fast and Furious movies, other than the action scenes, is the family barbeques. It's a time for the team to talk, laugh and just be at peace. And all of them had Brian, except F8. So I really hope this one is as good as the others. Enjoy.

*****New York City, Team's Apartment*****

The team was hanging out on the roof of the building. Hobbs was talking to his daughter, and Dom was standing next to Letty waiting for his son to arrive,

"Don't worry, he's gonna be here soon," Letty said comforting her husband before kissing his shoulder

Meanwhile, Brian was watching and listening as Roman and Tej were trying to convince Ramsey to date one of them.

"Yeah I know you two got a lot in common," Roman stated," Computer hacks, God's Eye, geeks, nerds, you know. But WE got a lot in common too."

Tej scrunched his face at that,"Like what?" He asked, completely confused.

"We walk in a room, and we're oozin' sex appeal. Me and you, hip to hip? It's a problem, I'm asking a real question right now. Is it gonna be... Revenge of the Nerds,"

Tej frowned at his friend while Brian and Ramsey laughed at Roman's statement.

"Or... The Dark Knight?"

To be honest, I like both of you." Ramsey said.

Tej and Roman smiled and nodded and laughed with each other in a crazy fanboy way before Ramsey cut them off.

"But, just before we get into all of that, what's my last name?" The two's eyes went wide at that.

"Ooh, what's the matter, guys? Cat got your tongue?" Brian asked, trying very hard to not burst out laughing at his friends.

But Ramsey had a point. The team had known Ramsey for almost five years and NO ONE knew her last name. They weren't even sure if she even HAD a last.

"Well, when you figure it out then, I guess you can let me know," She said walking away with a smile.

"It's-it's gonna be Parker," Tej said trying to get her to stay," That's all that really matters."

"Jones! Right?" Roman tried.

"Heeey Ms. Parker."

"Tej, did you really just quote Friday?" Brian laughed.

"Yeah I did, Brian, cause the same situation applies here," Tej explained

"Well, good luck, buddy."

* * *

 Just then, Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody showed up with, Mia with her and Brian's kids and Shaw holding Dom's son. Mia, seeing Brian talking to Tej and Roman, walked over, to which Brian met his wife halfway and hugged her and kissed her before turning to his kids. Meanwhile, Shaw walked over and set the baby down right next to Dom.

"What made you think I'd do it?" Shaw asked.

"Brotherhood," Dom answered, "Saw that look you gave Cipher, knew you wanted revenge. Glad I did it."

Dom offered his hand for a handshake, to which Shaw took and shook. Before walking to the table, Shaw backtracked.

"I can't believe you went to see my motha," he said unbelievingly.

That made Dom smile, as did Shaw, and the two shared a laugh before Shaw walked to the table a sat down. Looking back towards his son, Dom picked the baby up and kissed his head.

"All this fuss over you," Dom said smiling wider than he ever did. Bring him down to his chest, the baby looked up to the sky and reached out as if to touch the clouds. Looking up, Dom what understood what he meant, "Elena, I promised to keep our son safe. And now he always will be."

Looking back down, Dom walked over to where Letty was sitting down. As he walked over, he saw her smiling at both him and the baby.

"I wanna introduce you to the most important person in my universe," Dom told the baby, "One who'll never give up on me."

Grabbing Dom's hand, Letty smiled knowingly as she stood up.

"He's beautiful," Letty said tickling the baby's foot.

* * *

 

A little later, the whole team, Mia, the kids, Shaw, Mr. and Little Nobody were seated at the table listening to Dom give a speech.

"You've heard me say," Dom started, "That you never turn your back on family. And I wanna thank you all, for never giving up on me."

The team smiled as they were moved by Dom's words. Of course they would never give up on him, he was a friend, he was family.

"You wanna meet them?" Dom asked the baby, "Alright. Everyone, meet Brian 'Paul' Marcos."

The entire table laughed, smiled and applauded hear the baby's name. There were multiple shouts of 'Yeah, Brian!' and 'Welcoe to the family, Brian,' to which Little Brian applauded to as well.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn to say grace," Dom said as he sat down.

As he said the prayer, the entire table joined hands. They were a family once again, a complete family that, no matter what the circumstance, would NEVER, give up on each other. Never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's how I saw that scene. Hope you guys liked it, Brian's parts were really played by ear so I hope they weren't too bad. And I know that Vin Diesel paid homage to Paul Walker by calling his son Brian Marcos, but I made this story for Paul so that's why I gave Little Brian the middle name Paul, hope it was right. Also, I wanna thank the guy who commented: I think that Justin Bieber should be in your Fast 9 story. I really appreciate that, thank you. Well, there's just one more part left guy, and that is the epilogue. So stay tuned and I'll see you next time.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom, Brian, and Hobbs talk as fathers and Dom gets some advice about being a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I think this story has been my most favorite because it brings back Brian and Paul. And that's what I wanted to do for you guys, make the F&F Family whole again. So hopefully this last part will be good for you guys. Enjoy.

*********New York City, Team's Apartment*****

It was late afternoon and the team was still up on the roof of the building. Brian was catching up with Tej and Roman while Hobbs was talking to his daughter, Samantha. Dom, however, was watching Letty, Mia, and Ramsey play with Little Brian. It warmed his heart to see another caring side of Letty. Loving him was one thing, but to be able to act like a caring mother was a whole new ball game. And he could tell she was gonna be good at it.

"Scary isn't it?" Brian said bringing Dom outta his thoughts.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Becoming a father."

Dom let out a small laugh in agreement and nodded. He looked back at the rest of the group to see that Tej and Roman had joined them in playing with Little Brian. Looking at them, Dom realized Brian was right. He did feel different now that he had a son of his own. He figured he'd have WAY down the line. But now, he felt afraid for his son. He promised that he 'd keep him safe, but wasn't sure how to go about doing it. Sure he was able to do it this time because he had help, but what about next time.

"But you know, I've learned that no matter what, you always gotta make time for them," Brian said, "Just drop whatever it is you're doing and just be with them. Kinda like what we did for you."

"You're a great father, Brian,"  Dom said patting Brian on the back, "I just hope one day I can be a great father like you and Hobbs."

"You already are," Hobbs said walking up to them, "You're just like us, Dom. You're a fighter, and that's what you gotta do for your kid. Fight for'em. And after this whole thing with Cipher, we've all seen how you've taken care of him and fought FOR him. So you'll be ok."

"Thanks, Hobbs," Dom said shaking hands with his friend.

"Damn Hobbs, never took you for one to give emotional speeches," Brian said with a laugh to which the Dom and Hobbs did too.

"Well when it comes to things like being a father, I have my moments."

"Well, at least we'll be better fathers than you," Dom said taking a swig of his Corona.

"How do you figure that?"

"We won't lie to our kids."

"When have I ever lied to my daughter?"

"You mean other than the time you told her you kicked my a** back in Rio, you tell me," Dom replied.

"Um that wasn't a lie, I did kick your a**," Hobbs laughed as he remembered when his told daughter told Dom about the Rio fiasco.

"Uh, as I recall, it was you on the ground and me on top in the end," Dom retorted, " And Brian was there, Brian who was n the ground me or Hobbs?"

"You Dom, at least that's how I remember it," Brian said before taking another gulp of his drink.

Dom gave Hobbs a 'told you so' look, to which Hobbs replied with a 'whatever'. The three fathers looked toward the rest of the group with smiles. Happy that they could share a moment like this.

"Hey Hobbs, I'm sorry I rammed you," Dom said, going back to when Dom crossed them during the Berlin job. "But when I saw that they had Elena, I just had to do it. But, I am sorry."

Hobbs could hear the sincerity in Dom's voice. To be honest, he'd actually forgotten about that. But for Dom to come forth with an apology like this, just proved that he was still a good man.

"No worries brother," Hobbs empathized putting a hand on Dom's shoulder, " To be honest, If I was in your shoes and Cipher had my daughter, I'd probably do the same thing. Besides, you can just count that as payback for when I crushed your Charger back in Rio."

The three laughed at that. And as they laughed, they understood that they were good fathers and that they would always fight for their family. All the way to the finish line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would be the last part but I wanted to add one last piece to make you guys want a sequel to this story. Kinda like a post credit scene. So sit tight, it's coming.


	10. Post Credit Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha Hobbs and her friend Brenda Wilson are approached by a strange woman while on vacation in Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people, this is it. THE LAST PIECE OF THE STORY, THE POST CREDITS SCENE! Just imagine that the credits are finished and this rolls up ok? Also, this is gonna be through a camera viewpoint, so most of the words will be italicized. Italicized = Camera POV, Regular Letters = Regular POV. Got it? Ok, here we go.

*****Miami Beach, One Year Later(Camera POV)*****

_"We're here in beautiful Miami!" Samantha Hobbs said as she filmed herself walking towards the water._

_The screen cuts to a young brunette (Selena Gomez) walking out of the water. "And there she is, folks. Brenda Wilson, my best friend in the whole wide world!!!!"_

_"Are you filming this?" Brenda asked as she tried to cover the camera with her hand. But Samantha pulled it away and put it into a selfie position._

_"Oh come on, relax. How do you feel?"_

_"Like I need to dry off," Brenda said before rushing to get her towel._

* * *

 

_The camera cut to Brenda running to their lawn chairs and grabbing her towel and drying herself off. As she turns around, she smiles at the sight of her friend coming closer._

_"_ _Let's take a picture."_

_"Why?" Brenda asked_

_"I wanna send some to my Dad," Samantha begged._

_"Fine, two pictures, and that's it."_

_Jumping up and down, Samantha got closer to her and the two took a selfie the screen flickered and showed a picture of the two friends with their arms on the other's shoulder._

* * *

  **(Regular POV)**

"Ok, that's one," Brenda said.

"Yeah I know, one more. Oh, excuse me!" Samantha called out to a passing blonde wearing sunglasses, "Could you take a picture of me and my friend?"

"Sure," The blonde replied taking the phone. "Ready?"

The two girls nodded as they hugged each other while looking at the camera.

"Got it."

The blonde walked back to the girls and handed the phone back to Samantha.

"Thank you," She said taking the phone back.

"You're Samantha Hobbs, right?" The blonde asked.

Samantha scrunched her eyebrows and looked up,"Yeah, how do you know that?"

The blonde took off her sunglasses to reveal herself as Cipher. (A/N: Samantha doesn't know what Cipher looks like.)

"I know your father, Luke. He's an old friend." Cipher said, "And you two are gonna help e get in contact with him and his crew." 

Before the girls could respond, a buff man(Liev Schreiber) came up behind them and grabbed them by the arms. Cipher gave him a nod and he walked off with the girls.

"Your move, Dom," Cipher said as she smiled smugly and put her sunglasses back and walked off.

* * *

__****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!!! Cliffhanger!!! I'm sorry, I hate suspense. But I wanted to give you guys something that would make you want more. And plus I wasn't ready for Cipher to go just yet, she was a great villain. Also, Selena Gomez is in here because thanks to a certain guest, Justin Bieber will be in my next story as Selena's love interest. And after careful thought, I've decided that my next story will be called, Fast 9: Going The Extra Mile. It will star the original cast, including Brian. Also, Angelina Jolie will be in there as a love interest for Hobbs. Their both tough and can fight so, why not. But that's it for this story, hope you guys liked it. It was a great honor to make this for you guys and to see it grow into something big. It was great doing it for you guys, but I also did it For Paul. Also I'll be starting the new story by the end of the week. So in the words of Sam L. Jackson," Hold on to your butts!"


End file.
